


I know it breaks your heart (So, baby, pull me closer)

by Raachi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Break Up, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, MCL University Life, MCLUL, Mild Sexual Content, POV Candy, POV Second Person, Post-Break Up, University Life, What-If, an alternative version of the confrontation between castiel and candy after the crowstorm's concert, what if castiel and candy's confrontation, what if ep. 4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Adesso, finalmente, lo vedi davvero.È solo Castiel e, anche se ha fatto crescere i capelli e li tiene legati in una mezza coda, anche se si è fatto tatuare, vuole che tu faccia quello che ti riusciva bene: comprenderlo.
Relationships: Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 5





	I know it breaks your heart (So, baby, pull me closer)

**Author's Note:**

> What if del primo incontro tra Castiel e la Dolcetta durante il quarto episodio di Vita all’Università, dopo il concerto dei Crowstorm. What if anche per quel che riguarda la loro rottura, dato che sono tragicamente indietro con gli episodi e ho ricamato sopra quello che ricordo e di aver letto in giro.  
> Inoltre, troverete un riferimento temporale di tre anni perché ho contato anche l’anno in cui Castiel e la Dolcetta hanno continuato la relazione a distanza, dopo il trasferimento di lei.  
> Titolo da Closer – The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey.  
> Buona lettura ♥

_Loving you was young, and wild, and free  
Loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet  
Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound  
A steady place to let down my defenses  
But loving you had consequences_  
[Camila Cabello – Consequences] 

«Davvero credevi che non me ne sarei accorto? Torni in città… Vieni a un mio concerto…» Non conclude la battuta che brucia con tutto il suo sarcasmo sulla tua pelle.

Ti taccia di ingenuità. Di essere ancora una _ragazzina_. Quella stessa che, ai tempi del liceo, lui si divertiva a prendere in giro con quell’epiteto mai dismesso neanche nei momenti di maggiore intimità.

Eppure, non puoi biasimarlo quando abbassi la testa, colpevole. Non trovi il coraggio di incontrare quei suoi occhi di acciaio, freddi e taglienti, pronti ad accoltellarti dritta al cuore, se soltanto ti azzardassi a farlo.

Ti interroghi sul perché avessi acconsentito a parlargli in privato, quando sapevi che sarebbe finita in quel modo: a rispondere alle sue scomode ma legittime domande.

_Sciocca ragazzina._

«Non rispondi, adesso? Come tre anni fa? Non vuoi sentire, non vuoi capire».

Ci riesce comunque, a ferirti. E le sue parole stillano gelida amarezza, sordo dolore e un veleno che corrode le cicatrici di ferite che credevi rimarginate per sempre.

Annaspi e l’aria che inspiri porta con sé sentore di chiuso, di fumo e di sudore. Un odore forte che sa di lui.

Sa di Castiel.

Quel Castiel che è diventato il padrone del palco, ruolo spettante un tempo a Lysandre, e popolare come immaginavi sarebbe stato un giorno. Ci aveva creduto e lavorato sodo, e aveva raggiunto l’obiettivo.

Sebbene tu non possa più vantare alcun diritto su di lui, ne sei orgogliosa.

Non puoi fare a meno di sentirti così anche in quel momento, che quasi ti schiaccia contro la parete del corridoio del backstage, dove chiunque avrebbe potuto vedervi e sentirvi, e prima, quando il pubblico gridava e applaudiva, saltava e cantava, quando i faretti colorati illuminavano il palco e la sua figura. Nel gioco di luci e fumogeni ti sei lasciata abbagliare dal suo volto soddisfatto e concentrato, dalle sue braccia forti che stringevano la chitarra e dalle sue dita che ne pizzicavano e premevano le corde, dalle sue labbra sul microfono che amplificava quella voce – una volta, eri tu l’unica a conoscere quella cadenza ruvida, crepitante come fuoco in un camino.

Adesso, invece, apparteneva a tutti.

È stato quel concerto ad aprirti gli occhi. I video caricati sul canale ufficiale della band riportavano soltanto i numeri delle visualizzazioni, dei mi-piace e delle condivisioni. Cifre che toccavano le migliaia, le decine di migliaia, persino le centinaia di migliaia. Anche i commenti erano fin troppi per un gruppo conosciuto a livello locale, ma non eri riuscita a darne il giusto peso.

Al contrario, lo Snake Room lo sapeva bene. Sapeva bene quanto i Crowstorm fossero conosciuti, quanto Castiel, la sua voce e la sua musica fossero apprezzati e non ha lesinato sui decibel delle casse acustiche, che avevano diffuso i suoni con così tanta potenza da rendere sorde le orecchie, annullando la percezione dello spazio e del tempo, annullando la stessa forza di gravità.

Avresti voluto galleggiare anche tu a tempo, come tutti quegli sconosciuti accanto che sgomitavano e ti spingevano, scatenati, ma un senso di nausea ti aveva ancorata a terra.

Sentirti tradita era l’ultima cosa che ti saresti aspettata… Quando stavate ancora insieme e lui non era ancora certo di intraprendere la strada del successo – non senza Lysandre –, quell’eventualità era soltanto una chimera, non la realtà con cui presto ti saresti scontrata.

Quel timbro roco non era più una tua esclusiva.

Né lui.

«Non volevo tenertelo nascosto, ma-». _Non trovavi mai il coraggio, codarda._ Non era mai il momento giusto.

Quanto ti era costato inoltrare la chiamata al numero di Rosalya, che credevi di aver cancellato? Non saresti riuscita a farlo di nuovo. Non con Castiel.

«Castiel-», ma non riesci a continuare quando scuote la testa per interrompere le tue penose scuse.

«Mi prendi per il culo?» Si rifiuta di ascoltarti. È stanco per il concerto, per quella sorpresa, per quella tua brutta abitudine di girare intorno alle domande.

«No, io-». Inspiri profondamente e ritenti, testarda; questa volta, ci vuole la fermezza dell’indice premuto contro le tue labbra per zittirti.

Trattieni il respiro e la tentazione di schiuderle su quel ruvido polpastrello, per succhiarlo e stuzzicarlo, è difficile da reprimere.

Ricordi bene quella sua debolezza e quanto ti piacesse usarla a tuo vantaggio.  
Castiel pare accorgersene: è sempre stato bravo a leggere le tue espressioni – o, forse, viene colto dallo stesso desiderio. I suoi occhi si aprono appena, sollevando le sopracciglia aggrottate, e usa quel dito per accarezzare prima il labbro superiore, da un angolo all’altro, e poi quello inferiore più carnoso.

Il tuo corpo non ha dimenticato il suo tocco e come sapesse dosarlo in base a ciò che voleva farti provare, ma la tua mente strepita e scalpita, vuole che tu fugga, vuole che tu lo respinga, che faccia qualsiasi altra cosa per mascherare quella necessità di sentirlo nuovamente tuo.

Tuttavia, ansimi e il grigio negli occhi di Castiel si scalda, l’acciaio si ammorbidisce e quasi diviene incandescente. Un piccolo sorriso di intima soddisfazione fa capolino sul suo viso e lo odi.

Lo odi come quando avete rotto. È bastato discutere, dandovi contro e urlando anche ciò che non pensavate davvero, carichi di rancori e colpe che non volevate affrontare, per eclissare quel sentimento che consideravi una certezza – e, adesso che il tempo è riuscito a curarti, sai di aver dato per scontato.

Il suo indice abbassa il labbro e la tua bocca lo segue, aprendosi.

Se adesso ti baciasse.

Se ti baciasse davvero.

Non lo rifiuteresti.

Se lo baciassi tu, invece, ti romperesti in mille pezzi e non avresti più la forza di rimetterli insieme – a malapena ci sei riuscita tre anni fa.

L’immobilità sembra essere l’unica soluzione. Meglio stare così, come se ti avessero incatenata al pavimento, che compiere un passo falso. Meglio aspettare la conclusione di qualunque pensiero stesse seguendo, che ammettere la tua resa.

_È solo attrazione fisica_ , ti ripeti… Quella che c’era sempre stata tra voi e che lui negava con frecciatine al tuo fisico poco formoso.

Castiel non è più quel ragazzo che si divertiva a punzecchiarti e quel suo modo di guardarti, di perdersi in ragionamenti a te oscuri, è nuovo. Eri tu che pensavi troppo, quando lui non si faceva alcun problema nell’agire come gli pareva e piaceva.

_In cos’altro era cambiato?_

«Cosa dovrei fare con te?» sussurra, e il suo sguardo cade sulle tue labbra agonizzanti.

_Baciami_ , scongiuri. Implori, soccombi.

È un grido che non vuoi liberare, un bisogno che soffochi. Non hai acconsentito a parlargli per crollare davanti a lui e confessargli in lacrime quanto fosse stato difficile alzarsi la mattina senza il suo buongiorno, seguire le lezioni più noiose e studiare senza i suoi messaggi a distrarti, scivolare nelle nebbie del sonno senza la sua voce a cullarti.

Ti è mancato…

Ti è mancato così tanto da spaventarti e prendere così la strada più facile: accusarlo e crogiolarti nell’autocommiserazione. Era colpa sua, solo colpa sua, che non capiva, che non vedeva quanto stessi soffrendo.

Ma eravate scappati entrambi.

Più semplice ed indolore ignorarsi, piuttosto che affrontare il problema. Non erano quei chilometri a separarvi, o gli impegni quotidiani, o la sua band. Eravate voi due, persi, quando rimandavate sempre a una prossima volta a cui, presto, non avete creduto più.

Testardi. Orgogliosi. _Stupidi._

Sfuggi al suo tocco e rompi l’incantesimo. Distogliere lo sguardo da lui ti aiuta a riprendere lucidità e, quando torni a guardare i suoi occhi, comprendi che non hai nulla da temere da loro, da lui.

Adesso, finalmente, lo vedi davvero.

È solo Castiel e, anche se ha fatto crescere i capelli e li tiene legati in una mezza coda, anche se si è fatto tatuare, vuole che tu faccia quello che ti riusciva bene: comprenderlo.

I suoi occhi, seppur imperscrutabili, desiderano essere letti dai tuoi. Dalle sue labbra schiuse è impossibile che esca altro livore quando paiono pregare per qualcos’altro.

La sua mano, ferma a mezz’aria nella sorpresa e nell’indecisione, non cerca un nuovo contatto ma si chiude ad afferrare l’aria, e il braccio ricade lungo il fianco.

_Se soltanto…_

«Chiediti perché non te l’ho detto» sussurri, rivolgendogli uno sguardo tagliente. «Perché – non prendiamoci in giro, Castiel – non l’avrei fatto, non ti avrei detto nulla. Cosa ti dovevo più?»

Castiel scuote la testa e si irrigidisce, i suoi occhi mandano lampi. «Non fare la vittima, adesso. Quella volta… Per quella stupida telefonata-».

«Oh, è questo il problema!» lo interrompi, bruscamente e con veemenza.

Avete alzato entrambi la voce senza accorgervene, ma il locale ormai è quasi vuoto e nessuno riuscirebbe a sentirvi lì, nel retro. Castiel sa sempre come non farsi beccare, che bigiasse le lezioni o volesse semplicemente nascondersi; era un maestro in quell’arte.

_Tell myself it’s time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
In burning red_  
[Taylor Swift – Red] 

«Ti stai aggrappando a questa stupidaggine per non guardare in faccia la realtà». Ti impunti, insistente.

Sbuffa incredulo, ma non lasci che parli – tanto, non è lui, il tipo da grandi discorsi. Eri tu, quella che non smetteva un attimo, quella che si ingarbugliava nei propri pensieri, che inciampava nelle proprie parole. Per Castiel erano superflue, inutili spesso, e le tollerava solo quando uscivano domate dalla penna di Lysandre.

Questo tratto del suo carattere non era minimamente cambiato.

«Non ci siamo mai impegnati davvero, è stato questo».

Castiel incrocia le braccia al petto e i suoi occhi sono due fessure, due lame affilate che brillano.

«Credi di aver capito tutto, come al solito… Non sei troppo cresciuta per giocare ancora a Wonder Woman?», ti deride.

E questa rimostranza non riesce a scivolarti addosso, non dopo quello che hai fatto per lui – e solo Rosa e Lysandre sanno quanto ci sei stata male per la storia di Debrah.

Il braccio scatta e lui intercetta lo schiaffo prima che vada a segno. Stringe la presa sul tuo polso mentre tu ti ribelli, strattonando il braccio per liberarti. Di contro, non fa che serrare ancora di più le dita, imprimendone i segni sulla tua pelle.

«Lasciami, o mi metto a urlare», ma sai bene che difficilmente ti avrebbero sentita. «Rosalya mi starà cercando», rincari la minaccia.

Castiel non ascolta e ti trascina verso una delle porte che si affacciano sul corridoio vuoto. Non hai il tempo di capire cosa stia succedendo che ti spinge dentro e chiude il resto fuori, letteralmente.

«Avanti», ti invita. «Sentiamo i crimini di cui mi sono macchiato». Accenna con il mento nella tua direzione e resta fermo, in attesa.

La pungente battuta ti innervosisce, ma stringi i denti per trattenere la frustrazione.

Ti chiedi come tu abbia fatto a sopportarlo quando stavate insieme. Ti chiedi perché – quando l’hai visto salire sul palco, quando è venuto a cercarti e persino in quell’istante – le farfalle turbinino ancora nel tuo stomaco e le viscere si contraggano. Ti chiedi se sia normale voler prenderlo a schiaffi e baciarlo al tempo stesso.

Rinchiudersi nei silenzi e non parlarsi, convincersi che fosse finita, non era stato, poi, un errore.

Forse avresti dovuto continuare a farlo, ad ingannarti, invece di aprire quel vaso di Pandora e far uscire tutti i demoni che non avevate avuto il coraggio di affrontare tre anni fa.

Sospiri. Sei stanca, è tardi e questo non l’avevi proprio previsto. Doveva essere una serata tranquilla, volevi soltanto goderti un concerto, un po’ di musica suonata da una persona che comunque aveva contato tanto per te… ma no. No, non Castiel. Certo, che stupida che eri stata ad averci anche solo pensato, sperato, che andasse così!

Eri e sei ancora una ragazzina.

«Non ti sto accusando», ma lui arcua le sopracciglia. Non ti crede. «Ok, va bene», ti arrendi e ti stringi nelle spalle. «Dopo che abbiamo discusso, non mi hai più cercata. Mi hai chiusa fuori così facilmente, Castiel. Davvero non ti importava più niente di me? Dei miei sentimenti?»

Castiel aggrotta la fronte e sbotta furente: «Da che pulpito!» Incrocia le braccia al petto con aria torva. «Invece, dei miei – di me –, te n’è sempre importato. Tu hai deciso che una relazione a distanza non ti stava più bene, tu hai deciso che non avevo tempo da dedicarti tra gli studi e la band». Scuote la testa, come a scacciare il ricordo. «Tu hai deciso di tornare senza dirmi niente come fossi l’ultima persona al mondo di cui ti fosse mai interessato qualcosa! Hai fatto tutto da sola».

Sembra un fiume in piena e ne rimani travolta. Non sai cosa ribattere, poiché la verità ti ferisce più della sua ira.

«Cosa avrei dovuto fare quando mi hai urlato contro che non potevamo andare avanti così, che eri stanca di sentirmi solo al telefono e che, dato che non rispondevo più, tanto valeva finirla? Hai mai, anche solo lontanamente, pensato che non avessi nulla da dirti perché non hai voluto prendermi in considerazione nelle tue decisioni?» Continua, sprezzante.

Nel silenzio che segue hai il tempo di assimilare le sue parole e sentirti minuscola, impotente.

Era così, allora? Tu il carnefice e lui la vittima?

«Cosa volevi che facessi?» chiede di nuovo e la sua voce è priva di ostilità, velata appena di rassegnazione.

È quella fragilità, che vuole nascondere al mondo, a te, che ti fa aprire gli occhi: non sta cercando né spiegazioni, né le tue scuse.

Semplicemente, non lo sa. Non lo sa davvero cosa fare, come fare. Ha voluto parlarti per chissà quale motivo, ma sei certa che non sia per rivangare il passato – e una piccola parte di te vuole credere che l’abbia fatto unicamente per vederti.

Anche in quello, Castiel non era affatto cambiato. Scostante, cinico e arrogante: ha sempre fatto così, si è sempre protetto così.

E tu, che ti vantavi di essere la persona che meglio lo conosceva e lo capiva, dopo Lysandre, avevi compiuto un passo falso, ma per una volta sei clemente con te stessa e lo lasci scivolare via – ormai, era passato e, in quanto tale, sarebbe rimasto solo un brutto ricordo: non avevi alcuna intenzione di ripetere lo stesso errore.

Scuoti la testa per liberarla dai pensieri e ti accorgi di non trovare le parole per esprimerti. Sei in ritardo per le giustificazioni, per far valere le tue ragioni e per chiedergli un perdono che, probabilmente, ti aveva in qualche modo già concesso; altrimenti, non saresti lì.

«Non lo so» mormori. Almeno, la sincerità, gliela devi. «Non lo so» ripeti e liberi una risata nervosa, scrollando le spalle.

_Ormai…_ Andava bene così: era inutile pensare a ciò che era stato, o a come avreste potuto cambiare il corso degli eventi.

Un passo alla volta, ti avvicini a lui che, ancora perso in chissà quale labirinto mentale, indietreggia d’istinto e la colpa ti schiaccia il petto con tutto il suo peso e fa a brandelli il tuo cuore.

Alzi le mani in segno di resa. _Basta._ Adesso, basta.

Sembra comprendere le tue intenzioni – o forse vuole dimostrarti che prima l’avevi semplicemente colto di sorpresa – e lascia che ti avvicini senza muovere più un passo, né un muscolo. Il suo volto è rabbuiato, è una maschera impenetrabile che vorresti distruggere e ti sembra di essere tornata indietro di anni, ai vostri primi contatti, a quando lui faceva di tutto per farti perdere la pazienza.

Questa volta, non ti lasci scoraggiare. Dopo tutto quello che avete attraversato, ti senti più forte della liceale che si credeva Wonder Woman – Castiel, in fondo, aveva ragione.

Finalmente, comprendi. I suoi silenzi, i suoi gesti, il suo sguardo… Perché ti ha cercata. Perché ha voluto quel confronto.

Ed è abbastanza per questa sera. Sarebbe stato abbastanza per te anche solo vederlo da lontano e prenderti il tempo per assimilare le emozioni – che, invece, erano appena esplose.

Sotto la sua espressione assorta, poggi una mano sul suo avambraccio scoperto, sui tatuaggi che lo ricamano e che sono stati una piacevole novità.

Non rifugge il contatto, anzi: i suoi occhi ti scrutano in attesa della prossima mossa.

Inspiri e sei così vicina a lui che il suo respiro investe le tue narici. Sa di sigaretta e di birra, sa del vecchio Castiel che fumava di nascosto e del nuovo Castiel attorniato da stuoli di ammiratrici e groupies.

Che un tipo così schivo e intrattabile avesse imparato a padroneggiare la difficile arte della pazienza così bene da riuscire a sopportare la fama e i riflettori, non l’avresti mai detto.

Divertita e incuriosita da tutte quelle piccole sfumature, strofini delicatamente le mani sulla sua pelle fredda per donarle un po’ di calore e Castiel, ammansito, lascia che intrecci le tue dita con le sue.

La sua mano è quasi il doppio della tua, ruvida dove la tua è liscia, solida dove la tua è morbida.

«Sono contenta di averti rivisto» confessi e le tue labbra si distendono in un sorriso di quieto appagamento.

Suona come un saluto che nasconde, al tempo stesso, una speranza.

Non sai come l’abbia interpreto, ma ti accarezza una guancia in punta di polpastrelli e i suoi occhi tentano di scavarti l’anima per portare in superficie qualcosa che stai tentando di nascondergli da quando l’hai visto.

E, di nuovo, sei intrappolata tra l’istinto di fuggire e la voglia di gettarti tra le sue braccia.

Questa volta, non proveresti alcun rimorso nel baciarlo; tuttavia, non sarebbe giusto… Solo, _giustamente_ sbagliato – e di errori sei diventata esperta.

Chiudi gli occhi e appoggi la guancia sul suo palmo, cullata dal calore delle vostre mani strette e della vicinanza del suo corpo, con la consapevolezza che quel miracolo non si sarebbe ripetuto presto.

Sospiri mentre compi il primo passo indietro, ma Castiel – ancora una volta – non ti permette di fuggire: le sue dita si avvolgono attorno al tuo polso, strattonandoti, e tira.

_And take everything I have  
Until there is nothing left  
Until it's just your voice in my head  
And when the lights come on  
You see me as I am  
You're still inside me_  
[Halestorm – Break in] 

Tira con la giusta forza e ti fa cadere dove bramavi essere: tra le sue braccia che cinge alla tua vita e tra le sue mani che ti modellano contro di lui, mentre si appropria del tuo ansito di sorpresa e reclama quel bacio che hai ossessivamente sognato e immaginato – e ostinatamente rifiutato.

Rincorre il brivido, che fa formicolare i tuoi muscoli e ne allenta la tensione, fino alla nuca, fino ad incorniciarti il volto tra i palmi con tale delicatezza, quasi a darti quel bentornato di cui non pensavi avessi così disperato bisogno, quasi temesse che tu possa andar via una seconda volta.

Ti bacia con inattesa e nostalgica dolcezza, e torni indietro, nel passato, ai baci al profumo di salsedine che vi scambiavate nell’estate antecedente la tua partenza, quando cercavate di far tesoro di ogni attimo trascorso insieme.

_Non è possibile._

«Castiel» balbetti, incredula, e non riesci ad articolare altro.

Frasi spezzate, sciocche e ovvie nascono e muoiono prima di essere pronunciate. Eppure, hai bisogno di parlare, di spiegarti, e, ancora, di nasconderti.

Non l’hai avvertito del tuo arrivo, né hai provato ad avvicinarlo alla fine del concerto per un saluto – neanche lontanamente l’avevi preso in considerazione – e perciò…

_È assurdo._

Cerchi il suo sguardo ed è lì che realizzi di essere tu quella che non ha mosso alcun passo, che non ha compiuto alcuno sforzo di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle in un tenero ricordo acre.

Certo che lo sa.

Lo sa, che non sei tornata per lui.

Lo sa, che non hai chiamato per paura, perché non sapevi come parlargli, né tantomeno come salutarlo.

Invece, Castiel sta lì. Sta lì di fronte a te consapevole e forte dei risultati che ha conquistato; non si è lasciato schiacciare dal peso della tua memoria – e un po’ fa male, fa male capire di essere stati relegati in un cassetto come un calzino spaiato.

Deglutisci a vuoto e, inoltrandoti nella densa nebbia del suo sguardo, comprendi che così da vicino, i suoi occhi, non li avresti più visti. Così da vicino, il suo viso, che ha tratti più spigolosi di quanto ricordassi, non l’avresti più visto.

Affascinata, segui il suo profilo in punta di dita: gli zigomi alti, il naso dritto, le sopracciglia appena aggrottate, le labbra che pochi secondi prima stavi baciando.

E che vuoi ancora – è questa, la verità.

«È meglio se vai via, ragazzina» ti avverte e il tono greve che usa dovrebbe svegliarti alla ragione, poiché tutto quello è sbagliato.

È sbagliato come l’euforia che hai provato vedendo la locandina dell’evento. È sbagliato come la facilità con cui hai deciso di indossare giusto quel lucidalabbra all’albicocca che lui ti aveva regalato – e di cui, ormai, si era accorto. È sbagliato come fingere di non aver segretamente sperato che lui ti notasse, che si accorgesse di te – tra tanti, tra tante – in mezzo alla folla.

È sbagliato proprio come le parole che gli hai rivolto allora, quando il dolore della lontananza ha distorto ciò che provavi per lui, quando non era abbastanza ascoltare la sua voce per placare le tue ansie, non era abbastanza sentire la sua risata per chiuderti in una perfetta bolla di felicità, non era abbastanza restare interminabili minuti al cellulare ad ascoltare il silenzio dopo i saluti, prima di riattaccare. Era una connessione che, a un certo punto, avete perso e senza quella bussola era impossibile individuare il sentiero sicuro.

Castiel ti spinge piano dalle spalle per spronarti e, mentre si fa da parte per lasciare libero il passaggio, sei tu ad agguantare il suo braccio.

Sei tu a strattonarlo dalla giacca affinché si abbassi. Sei tu a sfregare la bocca contro la sua, a cercare la sua lingua, a trattenerlo contro di te con tutta la forza che hai, stringendoti a lui fino a che non vi sia più nulla tra voi, neppure il vuoto.

Risponde con la stessa foga, con quella sua irruenza tipica – che ti fa sentire a casa, finalmente –, e ti piace pensare che, magari, il cassetto nel quale ha conservato la vostra storia, sia stato chiuso male. Che, magari, tu abbia avuto nella sua vita lo stesso, devastante, impatto che lui ha avuto nella tua.

Ma è una riflessione che non vuoi approfondire. Non ne hai il tempo – se c’è una cosa che gli hai sempre invidiato è il suo cogliere il proverbiale attimo –, né lui te ne lascia con quel modo brusco e febbrile che ha di toccarti e spogliarti, di spezzarti il respiro e implorare di essere presa – come se stesse rincorrendo qualcosa al di là dell’estasi dei sensi.

E, poi, si ferma.

Si ferma e ti chiedi fugacemente se l’abbia trovato, quel qualcosa, nella cristallizzazione di quell’attimo.

Di quell’istante, in cui ti specchi nel suo sguardo liquido e tormentato.

È quell’instante in cui sei dolorosamente consapevole di ogni cosa: del muro che ti graffia le spalle e la schiena, delle sue mani sulle tue cosce, della tua carne che cede con una fitta alla sua lenta e inarrestabile spinta.

_Castiel._

Singhiozzi tra le sue braccia e combatti l’istinto di serrare gli occhi, correndo così il rischio che possa leggervi più di quello che ti sta facendo provare.

Perché è sempre stato Castiel.

E sarai anche una sciocca ragazzina, una povera illusa, ma non ti è possibile ignorare il fatto che sia venuto a cercarti, che abbia voluto parlarti, che abbia cercato la tua bocca prima e il tuo calore adesso – lo conosci, non è il bullo superficiale che ama impersonare.

D’altro canto, un cassetto che non si riusciva più a chiudere poteva essere buttato oppure riparato.

Soprattutto, si doveva svuotare.

E trovare un’altra sistemazione, temporanea o permanente, a quegli oggetti soltanto in apparenza dimenticati.


End file.
